1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispenser-applicators for dispensing and then applying a liquid to the skin of animals. More particularly, this invention relates to dispenser-applicators for dispensing and then applying sun tan lotion, sunscreens or other liquid topical preparations to a person's skin.
2. Description of the Background Art
Frequently, it is desired or necessary that liquid substances be applied topically to a person's skin. For example, as often encountered in geographical areas where ultraviolet rays from the sun are plentiful, it is desired, and often medically-recommended that persons exposed to such ultraviolet rays for extended periods of time, protect their skin with suntan lotions or oils, sunscreen products, or medically-prescribed or recommended topical medicinal preparations. However, the application of such topical preparations to one's skin is often a cumbersome task. For example, the application of a topical preparation to one's back section, or other difficult-to-reach anatomical parts, usually necessitates the assistance of others. Further, the dispensation and application of such topical preparations usually requires applying them first to one's hands, then using the hands to apply the preparations to the remainder of the anatomy. This procedure is undesirable due to the mess created by having oily and wet preparations on one's hands.
Lotion applicators have been developed for the application of lotions and other topical skin preparations to various portions of the human anatomy. Some of the prior art applicators use a rolling ball and others use a sponge. However, the applicators of the prior art have failed to provide dual contact applicator surfaces: a massaging ball applicator surface and an oppositely-faced sponge surface applicator, both within the same dispenser-applicator unit. For example, patents which disclose sponge or pad applicators include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,800,673 to Lazisky; 2,995,768 to Skuratowicz; 4,381,766 to Avolio; 4,483,356 to Kales; 4,483,636 to Meyer; 4,869,612 to Mooney et al.; 4,883,380 to Ritterman; 4,886,388 to Gulker; and, 4,906,118 to Crooks. None of the above sponge or pad type applicators cited above provide or mention a dual applicator surface comprising a ball applicator and a sponge applicator, with a reservoir for storage of topical preparation therebetween.
Ball-type applicators have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,089,683 to Stapler; 4,571,106 to Scuderi; 4,037,977 to Ronai; 4,326,508 to Stauffer; 4,492,223 to Burke; and 4,823,777 to Goncalves et al. None of the above roller ball-type applicators provide to mention a dual applicator surface comprising a ball applicator and a sponge applicator, with a reservoir for storage of topical preparation therebetween.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the lotion applicator art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved preparation dispenser-applicator which would allow the user to dispense and apply a topical preparation to various difficult-to-reach parts of the human anatomy without the assistance of others.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dispenser-applicator which substantially avoids the mess associated with the application of suntan lotion and oil preparations.
Another object of this invention is to provide a topical preparation dispenser-applicator with dual contact applicator surfaces comprising a ball applicator and a sponge applicator within the same apparatus, with a reservoir for storage of the topical preparation formed therebetween.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved dispenser-applicator simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and efficient and effective in use and service.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.